show_by_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Retoree
Retoree (レトリー) is a member of Plasmagica and the band's bassist and vocalist. Thought to be cold and cool at first, there is more to her than what meets the eye. Her bass is called "Blue Station." Bio 'Appearance' Retoree is a golden retriever who wears glasses. She wears her blonde hair in two long pigtails. Her attire consists of a white elbow-sleeve button up with a red tie, a matching orange pleat miniskirt. She also wears over the knee boots. In light form, outfit turns orange save for the button-up which remains white, and she gains a background of bubbles. While in Yellow Form her outfits becomes more elaborate and more detail is added to the coloring. Her background also, gaining hearts. As Gold Miracle her hair gains more dimension through coloring. Her outfit becomes much more elaborate through coloring and detail, as layers are added and her hair accessories become feathery. Her background also gains more hearts, bubbles, and stars. 'Personality' Smart phone addict and net geek dog girl. Although she seems cool, she is actually very shy. When a specialty of hers comes up, she becomes very excited. Barks a lot on the internet. She doesn't like shop clerks or people who are comfortable with their offline lives. Retoree is a tech-savvy type with some interests that may be considered nerdy or geeky to some. She loves to collect figurines, cosplay, and keeps up with bands and news on the internet. She is very smart with an aloof nature, but she is actually really shy and sensitive. Deep down she wishes to grow closer to her bandmates. Relationships * Cyan - It is hinted, albeit rather obviously, that Retoree has taken a liking to Cyan, (due to her cuteness) especially when Cyan ends her sentences with a "nya", which results in Retoree immediately turning around to admire her. After the misunderstanding between them, however, Retoree and Cyan have a much stronger bond with each other. * ChuChu - Retoree and ChuChu are good friends. Although they are not quite as close to each other when compared to their friendships with Cyan, they still deeply care for each other and do not hesitate to rush to each other's aid. * Moa - Because neither of them are the lead singers, Retoree and Moa get along slightly better than they do with ChuChu and Cyan. * Maple Arisagawa - Retoree has a positive relationship with him as he is Plasmagica's band manager. In the anime, he is seen giving Retoree helpful tips occasionally, and he was the one that recruited her into Banded Rocking Records, fulfilling her wish of making friends unknowingly. However, he eventually figures out her main motive of joining Plasmagica and gives her support from the sidelines. Anime 'Appearance' As a human in the anime, she looks exactly the same except her bows gain a blue tint and her eyes are a light amber. Trivia *She is left-handed *She uses boku (僕) rather than watashi (私), which is traditionally the more masculine way of saying "I". Although, in more recent times women will say Boku if they are speaking informally to someone or to a friend, but it is sometimes considered weird with more traditional people. *In the anime, one of the members of the light music club in Cyan's school resembles Retoree *She is able to operate multiple computer monitors at once and is extremely tech savvy. *Retoree is known to have a rather strong hatred towards hipsters, a famous quote of hers proving that would be "All hipsters must perish!", which she said in one of the promo videos for the game. *Sings in the song "Love net Lady" *She works part time in a tavern called "Zakuro Fishery"https://twitter.com/SHOWBYROCK/status/389751309487726592 Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Plasmagica Category:Females Category:Bassist Category:Vocalist